The present application generally relates to active coolant volume reduction management in a pressurized reservoir coolant diverter for automobile applications. Specifically, the present application teaches an apparatus and method for diverting coolant flow around a pressurized coolant reservoir until the engine has reached operating temperature by employing a coolant bypass chamber and bypass shutoff valve.